fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Genevieve Aristide
Genevieve Aristide is one of the most influential characters in the ''F.E.A.R.'' series, using her resources as president of Armacham Technology Corporation to manipulate events from behind the scenes. She is voiced by Meg Savlov. Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R.: First Encounter Assault Recon An unseen character in ''F.E.A.R.: First Encounter Assault Recon, Genevieve Aristide is the president of Armacham, and is the female voice heard speaking to the unknown senator during F.E.A.R.'s intro and post-credit sequences. She tries to have the secret Origin Facility, where Alma Wade is held, reopened despite Harlan Wade's resistance and warnings, but only regrets it later when the first two teams sent into the facility do not return. Her original intention is to remodel the site and start over, but after it becomes clear that this would be impossible, she is determined to have the entire facility destroyed. To this end, she sends in Norton Mapes with an ATC escort to destroy all evidence and wipe out the facility. She also decides to use this opportunity to test out the first Origin prototype, the F.E.A.R. Point Man, which she proclaims "successful" during her final conversation with the senator. Through various voicemails, it becomes clear that Aristide is a very calculating character, who seems only to regret recent events because of its potential impact on her or the company; this is seen in her voicemail messages where she tries to persuade people to her cause by saying "we'll all burn for it," and as viewing the entire crisis simply as a "mess" that needs to be "cleaned up." With the information gathered from several laptops scattered in the game, Rowdy Betters tries to reach Aristide by phone but she does not respond. This causes Betters to believe that she left the country, although it is revealed in the sequel that she was holed up in Valkyrie Tower. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin In ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, a Delta Force squad is sent to Valkyrie Tower to take Aristide into protective custody approximately thirty minutes before the ending of F.E.A.R. It turns out that Aristide is apparently responsible for having the team sent to her. She uses them as a distraction to lure Alma away from the Point Man so he can be captured and "reprogrammed." Most of her actions through the game seem unimportant or unusual, especially since she claims that she is trying to stop Alma. Only late in the game is it revealed that Aristide's plan to stop Alma actually involves "feeding" Michael Becket to her and using the opportunity to contain her, so that she'll have leverage to prevent ATC's Board of Directors from killing her (or, apparently, from firing her). At the end of the game, as Keira Stokes straps Becket into the Still Island Amplifier with the hopes of amplifying his telesthetic signature so much that it destroys Alma, Aristide arrives and shuts it down, saying that they can't be allowed to destroy Alma, not if she wants to keep her job. Stokes reacts by calling her crazy, and demands to know why "the city is a smoldering ruin, and all you care about is your fucking resumé!?" and is promptly shot. Almost immediately afterwards, Alma arrives and Aristide seals her and Becket in the Amplifier, initiating the climax. She is last seen disappearing where she holds onto the retracting catwalk, just before the Amplifier seals. It is possible that Alma destroyed her, although her fate is never officially explained. ''F.E.A.R. 3 Strangely, Aristide does not appear in ''F.E.A.R. 3, other than a flashback during Paxton Fettel's monologue at the beginning of the game. It is unknown whether the Armacham mercenaries ever got to her, if she somehow managed to escape the numerous threats within the city of Fairport, or if she was killed by Alma after locking Beckett into the Still Island Amplifier. Notable Quotes Trivia * In conversations with Terry Halford, Genevieve uses the instant messaging handle MME_ATC. * She is the author of the Armacham Field Guide, in this document, she is known as "GA." * For reasons unknown, Genevieve asked that Alma's music box be handed over to her after the beginning of Project Origin, which she keeps on the shelf of her bedroom bookcase. There are also numerous pictures of Alma on a board in her safe room. * Genevieve can be said to be paranoid, based on a rant she emailed to the owners of her condominiums after seeing a pizza delivery boy allowed entrance to the building. * In, F.E.A.R. 2, she and Snake Fist are considered VIPs, thus the player cannot fire at them. *The pronunciation of her name changes between F.E.A.R. and F.E.A.R. 2. *Her office is located on the 5th floor in the executive building. Gallery Genevieve Aristide's office 2.png|Genevieve Aristide's office in the Armacham Technology Corporation Headquarters. Genevieve Aristide's office.png Aristide in Auburn Memorial Hospital.PNG|Genevieve Aristide speaks with Michael Becket in Auburn Memorial Hospital. es:Genevieve Aristide ru:Женевьева Аристид Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Enemies Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Characters Category:F.E.A.R. Characters Category:Female characters Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Characters